


Dwaalspoor

by atarashiishousetsuka



Category: Misdaadverhalen
Genre: Gen, Murder, Nederlands | Dutch, OCs - Freeform, fictie, misdaad, misdaadverhaal
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarashiishousetsuka/pseuds/atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Een nieuwe zaak voor rechercheurs Michiel de Koning en Bianca Wilson. Op een bruiloftsfeest is een meisje vermoord... maar was het wel moord? Geschreven in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwaalspoor

Dwaalspoor

Met een diepe zucht legde rechercheur Michiel de Koning de hoorn op de telefoon. ‘En, wat is er nu weer aan de hand?’ vroeg zijn assistente Bianca Wilson.  
Michiel pakte een blaadje en schreef wat gegevens op.  
‘Er is een meisje van een jaar of tien dood gevonden in een keuken tijdens een bruiloftsfeest,’ zei hij toen hij klaar was met schrijven.  
‘Is ze vermoord of heeft ze zelfmoord gepleegd? Zijn er aanwijzingen?’ Bianca liep naar zijn bureau toe.  
‘Er is alleen een mes gevonden en we zijn opgeroepen om het lijk te onderzoeken en de familie te ondervragen.’  
‘Zullen we gaan dan?’ Michiel knikte.  
\---  
In de keuken aangekomen was alles al afgezet. De familie stond geschrokken en huilend achter het rood-witte lint. Met witte pakken aan liepen Michiel en Bianca naar het meisje dat dood op de grond lag. ‘Wow, dat is een grote snee,’ Michiel pakte de arm van het meisje.  
‘Inderdaad, en moet je zien wat een joekel van een bult op haar slaap,’ zei Bianca en ze wees naar het meisje haar hoofd. Michiel liep naar de leiding van de technische recherche.  
‘Ik ben Michiel de Koning en dit is mijn assistente Bianca Wilson.’ Hij schudde de hand van Leo Jacobs. ‘Hoe laat is ze gestorven?’  
‘Ongeveer vier uur geleden, ’ zei de man.  
‘En hoe is het gebeurd? Weten jullie dat al?’ Bianca deed haar haarkapje af. ‘Waarschijnlijk vermoord. Ze is door iemand met een hard, waarschijnlijk metalen voorwerp op haar slaap geslagen. Daarna is de ader in haar arm opengesneden zodat de dader zeker was dat ze in ieder gaval dood zou bloeden als ze toch niet dood zou zijn. ’  
‘Wie doet dat nou?!’ Bianca was verontwaardigd.  
‘Dat moet je de dader zelf vragen,’ antwoordde Michiel en hij keek haar met een verdrietige blik aan.  
\--  
Samen liepen de twee rechercheurs naar de familie achter het rood-witte lint. ‘Gaat het, mevrouw?’ Michiel liep naar de vrouw in de bruidsjurk toe.  
‘Mwah, ik had niet gedacht dat mijn bruiloft zo zou eindigen; mijn nichtje Isabelle is opeens dood.’  
‘Had u een goed contact met Isabelle?’ vroeg Bianca.  
‘Ja, heel goed. We spraken elkaar veel.’  
‘Waar is haar moeder eigenlijk? Heeft ze ook broertjes of zusjes?’ Bianca stelde twee vragen achter elkaar.  
‘Haar moeder is overleden en ja, ze had wel een zus, Lola. Met haar had ik niet zoveel. Ze was altijd op haar kamer als ik bij oma en Isabelle was. Ik zou haar en oma Fay Roeland even vragen stellen als ik u was.’ Ze wees naar een oudere vrouw en een meisje en liep toen naar haar man toe die nog eens een slok rode wijn nam. Bianca en Michiel keken beide naar het meisje. Ze kauwde luidruchtig op kauwgom en blies zo nu en dan een grote bel. Alles leek haar niks te doen. Haar oma was juist het tegenovergestelde, ze had rode ogen van het huilen en haar hele zakdoek was nat.  
‘We gaan deze zaak tot de bodem uitzoeken,’ zei Michiel. Bianca knikte en keek hoe de kauwgombel in Lola haar gezicht knapte.  
\--  
‘Wat was Isabelle voor een meisje?’ vroeg Michiel aan Lola . Ze zaten in de verhoorkamer.  
‘Isabelle was altijd aan het zeiken over alles. Ze vond nooit iets goed. Ook moest ze altijd alles hebben en ze kreeg het nog ook!’ Lola klonk woedend.  
‘Je mocht haar dus niet?’ vroeg Bianca.  
‘Dat is nog zacht uitgedrukt, ik haatte haar. Nu probeert ze alle aandacht te trekken door deze actie. Goed dat ze nu dood is.’ Michiel en Bianca keken elkaar aan, beiden niet wetende wat ze op dat antwoord moesten zeggen.  
‘Je weet nu wel dat je door dit te zeggen verdachte bent, hè?’ Michiel keek Lola strak aan.  
‘Ik heb het niet gedaan, dat je het weet. Volgens mij was het zelfmoord om weer in de spotlights te komen. Mag ik nu gaan?’ Ze keek brutaal.  
‘Ja, alleen moet je wel in de buurt blijven als we je nog wat willen vragen.’ Lola stond op en liep direct de verhoorkamer uit. Bianca zuchtte.  
‘Dit kan nog wel eens lastig worden. Vind je ook niet? En ze…’  
‘Zag je ook de rode bloedvlekken op haar schoenen?’ Michiel ging er dwars doorheen. Bianca keek hem niet begrijpend aan. ‘Die bloedvlekken op haar schoenen!’ Hij pakte de jas van de kapstok en rende de kamer uit, naar buiten toe. Beduusd bleef Bianca alleen over in de kamer.  
‘Zeg de volgende keer even waar je heen gaat,’ mompelde ze geïrriteerd. Ze pakte het dossier en liep de kamer uit naar haar kantoor.  
\--  
Het was doodstil in de woonkamer van Fay Roeland. ‘Mevrouw, mag ik u iets vragen?’ Michiel pakte een foto van Isabelle aan die Fay hem aanreikte. ‘Hoe zit het precies met de familie? Isabelle woonde bij u, haar oma.’ Fay knikte.  
‘Dat klopt. Mijn dochter, de moeder van de kinderen, Lisa, trouwde met Marco Oostenveld. Al vroeg overleed Lisa aan een hersenbloeding. Marco heeft op een zondag morgen de kinderen bij mij gebracht en gezegd dat hij een belangrijke afspraak had en geen oppas kon vinden. Hij is nooit meer teruggekomen.’ Weer was het doodstil.  
‘Had Isabelle eigenlijk vijanden, kinderen of volwassenen met wie ze niet goed kon opschieten?’ Fay dacht na. ‘Isabelle kon eigenlijk met bijna iedereen opschieten, maar met haar zus Lola kon ze eigenlijk niet door de bocht. Opmerkelijk was wel dat Lola vorige week zei dat ze samen met Isabelle had afgesproken dat ze minder ruzie zouden maken en het ging trouwens ook veel beter.’  
‘Oké, bedankt. Ik heb eigenlijk nog een vraag aan u.’  
‘Ga je gang, jongen,’ zei ze en ze pakte een zakdoekje om haar ogen te drogen.  
‘Waar staan de schoenen van de familie hier?’ Fay keek hem raar aan. ‘Waarom wilt u dat weten?’  
‘Ik wil alleen even kijken, we moeten alles onderzoeken voor de zaak.’  
‘O, oké…, ze staan in de gang onder de kapstok.’ Ze probeerde uit haar stoel te komen, maar dat lukte niet.  
‘Nee, blijft u maar zitten hoor, ik vind het wel.’ Hij glimlachte. Michiel liep de woonkamer uit de gang in. Hij hurkte bij de kapstok. Gelijk viel zijn oog op hetzelfde paar schoenen dat Lola aanhad tijdens de verhoring. Ze waren blinkschoon, misschien wel iets te schoon. Hier had hij eigenlijk niks aan, maar hij deed de schoenen toch voor onderzoek in een plastic zak en liep terug naar de woonkamer. ‘Mevrouw, waar is Lola eigenlijk?’  
‘Denkt u dat Lola het gedaan heeft?’ Haar ogen waren wijd open.  
‘Dat weet ik niet, maar ik moet alles van iedereen weten.’  
‘O, ze is samen met haar vriendinnen naar de tennisbaan om te tennissen.’  
‘Mag ik even het huis doorkijken?’ Fay knikte. ‘Gaat u gang, we hebben niks te verbergen.’ Michiel liep gelijk de trap op en deed de deur open waar een Lady Gaga poster op hing. Hij had gelijk raak: de kamer van Lola. Hij begon te zoeken. In kastjes, laatjes en onder haar bed. Hij leek niets te vinden totdat hij de prullenbak omkeerde. Naast papier rolde er een hamer uit.  
‘Voor mij kan je niets verbergen,’ grijnsde hij. Met een handschoen pakte hij de hamer en deed hem in een plastic zak. In het huis vond hij verder niets, ook niet in Lola’s kamer, dus deed hij de spullen in zijn tas en liep naar beneden.  
‘Bedankt voor uw medewerking en nog veel sterkte.’Hij gaf haar een hand. ‘Graag gedaan, jongeman. Hopelijk vinden jullie die walgelijke dader snel.’  
‘We doen ons best.’ Hij deed de voordeur open en liep toen het huis uit.  
\--  
Michiel kwam etend zijn kantoor binnen. ‘En waar kom jij vandaan? Kan je niet even zeggen waar je heen gaat?’ Het rolde er als een waterval uit. Ze was geïrriteerd.  
‘Ik was naar Fay Roeland, de oma van Isabelle en Lola Oostenveld. Ik heb haar dingen gevraagd en het huis doorgezocht. Ik heb veel bruikbare informatie en ik heb bewijs gevonden.’ Het was even stil.  
‘O, en heeft het iets opgeleverd?’ Bianca haar stem klonk niet boos meer.  
‘Nou dit!’ Hij ritste zijn tas open en haalde de twee plastic zakken eruit.  
‘Waar heb je deze hamer gevonden?’ vroeg ze verbaasd.  
‘In de kamer van Lola, onderin haar prullenbak. Ik heb ook haar witte schoenen gevonden en ze waren schoon.’  
‘Beide spullen zijn erg verdacht,’ zei Bianca. ‘Nog een keer verhoren dan?’  
‘Jep,’ zei ze en ze glimlachte naar Michiel. Michiel glimlachte terug en bedacht dat hij haar de volgende keer inderdaad moest inlichten waar hij heenging.  
\--  
‘Ik zeg het toch, ik heb het niet gedaan! Waar zie je me voor aan?’ Lola sloeg met haar vuisten op de tafel.  
‘Lieg niet, we hebben bewijs!’ Michiel gooide met een harde smak het bewijs op tafel. ‘Deze witte schoenen had jij bij de eerste verhoring aan, ze waren toen half rood door bloed. En deze hamer, gevonden onderin jouw prullenbak! Wat vind je hiervan!’ Hij keek haar met een blik aan of hij een duel gewonnen had.  
‘Ik heb op alles een antwoord omdat ik onschuldig ben,’ siste ze.  
‘Dus wat is het antwoord op deze schone schoenen?’ ‘Mijn vriendin had eergisteren een erge bloedneus door een tennisbal en ik hielp haar. Al het bloed viel op de grond en ook op mijn schoenen. Ik had geen tijd meer voor de verhoring om ze schoon te maken en van mijn andere paar schoenen is de zool eraf.’ Bianca keek peinzend.  
‘En waarom zijn ze nu wel heel mooi schoon?’ vroeg Michiel.  
‘Dat is omdat ik morgen een feestje heb en ik wil niet voor joker lopen met rode schoenen die eigenlijk wit horen te zijn.’ Michiel keek Lola ongelovig aan en glimlachte.  
‘Je kan goed liegen. Wat is je leugen voor deze hamer dan?’ Hij schoof de plastic zak met de hamer erin naar haar kant van de tafel.  
‘Sinds vorige week was ons contact beter. We hadden afgesproken om niet al te veel ruzie te maken en we hadden veel gesprekken over de bruiloft van een nicht van ons. Nu vind ik Isabelle trouwens een aanstelster met haar dood. Naja, overdag spraken we elkaar dus bijna nooit omdat ik op school zit en daarna moet ik eten en om vijf uur moet ik werken tot zeven uur. We moeten ook altijd om kwart over tien in bed liggen. Als ik thuiskwam lag Isabelle er al vaak in. Ook mochten we er nooit uitkomen, omdat we anders elkaar of oma zouden storen. De planken op de overloop kraken namelijk nogal.’  
‘Maar wat is nou die verklaring voor die hamer?’ Michiel werd ongeduldig van dat lange verhaal.  
‘Ik ben ook nog niet klaar!’ Lola keek Michiel boos aan. ‘Nou, we spraken dus in de nacht af. Mijn kamer is het dichtst bij de trap, dus als oma er niet is tikte ik met de hamer op de muur. Het was een dikke muur, dus kloppen kon niet goed. Oma hoorde het tikken ook nooit. Soms was het wel moeilijk omdat oma dan op de overloop was als Isabelle bij mij op de kamer was. Ik moest de hamer goed verbergen, daarom in de prullenbak.’ Michiel schaterlachte.  
‘Jij bent echt grappig wist je dat? Echt een geniaal verhaal!’ Lola keek beledigd Michiel de Koning zijn kant uit. Bianca keek naar hem en gaf hem de blik dat hij Lola niet zo moest uitlokken. 

Toen werd er op de deur geklopt.  
‘Binnen!’ riep Michiel. Leo van de technische recherche kwam binnen. ‘Ha Leo, wat kan ik voor je doen?’  
‘Kan ik je even onder vier ogen spreken?’  
‘Natuurlijk, geen probleem. Bianca, let je even op Lola?’ Michiel en Leo verdwenen allebei uit de kamer.  
‘Michiel, we hebben alles nog een keer nagekeken en het is dus zo…’ Leo haperde.  
‘Wat Leo?’ Michiel werd nerveus.  
‘Het blijkt dus dat het een ongeluk was.’ Leo beet op zijn lip. Michiel kon het niet bevatten.  
‘Hoe kan dat? Ik heb een verdachte, ik heb bewijs… hoe is het gebeurd dan?!’ Michiel klonk paniekerig.  
‘Ze was hard brood aan het snijden, totdat ze uitschoot en zichzelf in een ader sneed. Ze viel flauw en is hard op haar slaap gevallen. Door de val op haar slaap en door het bloedverlies is ze gestorven.’ Michiel stond met een open mond te luisteren.  
‘Is dat het echte verhaal?’ Leo knikte. ‘O, oké…, bedankt voor je info.’  
‘Graag gedaan, Michiel.’ Leo liep weg en met een zucht deed Michiel de deur weer open. ‘Lola…’ Lola keek op. ‘Je bent vrij, je bent geen verdachte meer. Onze excuses voor alles. Ook voor mijn gedrag naar jou net, ik had dat niet moeten doen.’ Lola glimlachte.  
‘Mooi dat ik vrij ben.’ Ze pakte haar tas en de plastic zakken van tafel en liep de kamer uit. Voordat ze de deur sloot kwam haar hoofd nog even tevoorschijn. ‘Owja, meneer De Koning, excuses aanvaard.’ Ze glimlachte. Michiel lachte terug en stak zijn duim op. Toen ging de deur dicht.  
‘Ik begrijp er nog steeds helemaal niets van!’ Bianca ging op Michiel zijn bureau zitten. ‘Het was een ongeluk. Ze sneed zichzelf en viel flauw. Ze is overleden aan de val op haar slaap en door bloedverlies.’  
‘Wat een zaak was dit zeg, ik ben blij dat dit klaar is.’ Michiel knikte instemmend.  
‘Ik ben wel aan een sigaretje toe,’ zei hij. ‘En ik heb wel zin om wat te drinken, ga je mee?’ Bianca keek hem aan en wachtte op zijn antwoord.  
‘Vooruit, omdat jij het bent!’ Ze lachten en samen liepen ze het kantoor uit. 

\- EINDE -


End file.
